She was awesome
by NiSiTaLoVeSMiNiJoCy
Summary: Miley used to be a great girl, but after a tragedy have happened, she is not herself anymore.. can the time, her friends, family and love heal her .. will she ever be again, who she used to be, her crazy self.. always smiley miley? -Niley-
1. Chapter 1

**She was awesome.**

She was the girl who was always smiling even in the rough times, the one that loved to dance in her own way and didn't mind if people around her were watching and making fun of her, she just loved to have fun with her friends and that was all that mattered to her. She was the one who would talk for more than 3 hours by phone with a friend after they have just hanged out 15 minutes ago, was the girl who knew perfectly how to cheer up people, specially her friends.

She never had fears, she was always day dreaming, she could carry a lot on her shoulders and still be positive about life being the best damn thing, dancing with tears in her eyes, believing that tomorrow is always a better day.

Every time someone told her she can't do something, she proved that someone wrong. She didn't mind crying her eyes out when she needed to, she used to say "the strongest persons are the ones who don't mind people seeing them cry" and she used to think it was the way her soul could take a shower; she used to laugh a lot she enjoyed every minute of her life.

She wasn't afraid of telling people how much she loved to play with her dolls at the age of 20, she was so alive, she used to think she was the luckiest girl on earth, even when she had a bunch of big troubles; she used to say "hey if life were easy, living it would be so boring; besides everything that comes easy goes easy, every rough time we have in life make us stronger and teach us how to learn from ours mistakes and to really appreciate the happy times" she didn't let people let her down.

She didn't mind not having a boyfriend, she used to say "good, caring and hot guys, come to those who wait"

She used to live her life with passion, she loved to help people, she gave all she could and did everything to make everyone and herself happy.

She was really happy… but then something really bad happened, she lost faith, she lost her smile, her laugh, she can't even cry anymore, her life is now just a routine, she wakes up at 6:00 am. barely eats her breakfast and then she goes for a run, then takes a shower and goes to the appointment with her dr., then barely eats lunch. After that she locks herself in her bedroom lays down on her bed and stares at the ceiling, not thinking in anything at all just staring at it, until it is dinner time, she would barely eat and then head to bed at 8:00 pm, she is an alive dead..

Will she ever be that awesome girl again?

**Want to know what happened to her that made her become into a zombie? Find out in the next chapters of "she was awesome"…**

**Liked it? Hated it? Feel free to review leave your thoughts, it would mean a lot to me…**

**I know it sucks but the story is going to be more interesting in the futures episodes, I promise!**

**P.S: Excuse my grammar and story structure, I know I suck but I really love to write and this is the first time I'm sharing one of my stories, so yeah be nice please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**She was awesome.**

So what would you do if someone came and took away from you the person you love the most, and to top it all not in the best way… would you be the same? Would you cry for them? Would you miss them? Would you move on? Keep your head up and pass the chapter?

Well you know it is not as easy as a lot of people make it sound or seem. I can tell you about that, I know a lot of people think I should be ashamed of the way I'm "handling" things, but they don't know me. He was the only who knew me from head to toe, he was my rock, my everything, but now that he is not here, everything has changed.

_I'm not who I used to be anymore, they took that away from me when __they killed him._

How am I supposed to move on, when he was the one who would always cheer me up, with his weird jokes and awesome stories that always contained a lesson that would make me think about things differently. I miss him, I miss all the things we did together, from cleaning the house while dancing around or just making up funny songs about each others, I even miss the times he would punish me because I did something wrong, I miss our fights and how badly they were, we would yell and yell until at some point we would start laughing, that's how our fights ended…

He was the one who was always there for me and now I have nothing… well not exactly nothing…

I have my brother Jackson, I know he is worried about me and I would love to make him feel better but as much as I try I can't even talk to him, the fact that everytime I find the courage to talk to him I look at him and can't help but remember the old good times and how awesome everything used to be and then I open my mouth and the way he looks at me reminds me of_ that night_, it is the same look he gave me that night the same desperate look, the same helpless look that said I'm dying to help you but I can't.

I wish that night never happened, how I wish I could go back in time and get us out from the house for the whole night.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been more than 2 years since I uploaded this story.. The thing is I had like 5 chapters written down in my laptop but like 2 days after I uploaded it my computer crashed and they couldn't fix it so I lost everything and I had a mad at the world period (go figure). My intention at first was to update it weekly but since I decided I will complete this story, I will update it every 2 weeks mostly because between work, college and my social life I have no time but I do really like to write and I want to share this story with you so I will try my best to keep the story going.**

_**P.S.: follow me on twitter xP Janis90 and bug me until I update I won't mind I promise ;)**_

_Again __excuse my grammar and story structure, I know I suck but I really love to write and this is the first time I'm sharing one of my stories, so yeah be nice please :)_


End file.
